


I can Treat You Better

by Cai_Artz



Series: Dhawan!Master x reader prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Kind of Angsty but not really, Reader Insert, Smut, The Master is an asshole, can you tell I've never written straight porn, heavy smut, the doctor is sad, theres not enough of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_Artz/pseuds/Cai_Artz
Summary: Based on a Master x reader request on tumblr where the Master falls for one of 13's companions
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: Dhawan!Master x reader prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	I can Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make a request or just come say hi you can do so here!
> 
> www.tumblr.com/gayforthe13th

The TARDIS shook and shuddered as the Doctor flew it to the Australian outback, pulling down the lever and letting it materialize with a thud. You grip the console for dear life glaring daggers at her as she saunters out of the console room. If there was anything you were never going to get used to it was the Doctor’s driving. Graham gives you a reassuring pat on the back before following her out, you sighed stepping out of the TARDIS after them and onto the hot Australian ground. The Doctor saunters excitedly passed what looked to be her friend O, Graham giving him a friendly nod before following her. You shut the TARDIS doors behind you, always the last to leave the ship, before turning to face the Doctor’s friend whose eyes flicker over you as if he was studying you. You smirk, the Doctor had failed to mention how utterly good looking he was, but leave it to her to leave out the important details. “Hello,” you say walking over to him, “you must be O.” Behind him, two guards make their way towards his home to stand guard out front. He smiles at you, but there’s something behind it you can’t quite place.

“And you must be the Doctor’s companion. I heard from the stories she likes to travel with an entourage,” he says.

“Glorified pets more like. She just loves to show off. I’m Y/N,” you smile politely at him and he chuckles at your remark. Nodding towards his shack he mutters a ‘shall we’ and you gladly follow him inside and out of the glare of the unforgiving sun. 

After that everything was a fast-paced blur, the Doctor was able to capture one of the creatures but not able to get much in the way of answers before it disappeared replaced by a terrified looking Yaz. You’re too busy helping O fix his computers to really pay attention to what happened after. But once everything had calmed down you spend the rest of the night getting to know him. It was fun, talking to O. He had intelligence he tended not to use but you knew it was there, he was smarter than he made himself seem. The way he spoke to you and Graham about the Doctor’s files you felt that he had a secret to hide. But the way he spoke to you once everyone was asleep was…different. The others spoke to you like a stranger, which, you suppose in a way you were to them. O spoke to you like a friend. He listened, you spilled everything without really meaning to. You spoke about your family, the way you used the Doctor to escape from them, how the adventures were the only thing keeping you sane. He told you about MI6, about not being taken seriously. He had coaxed you into looking at the files, pages upon pages of the Doctor’s older companions her adventures, things she had never told any of you before. “Why would she keep this from us?” you ask him as the two of you sit criss cross on his bed, his legs touching yours in a way that sets your skin on fire. 

“Maybe she had something to hide,” he whispers, leaning in close. You suck in a breath, shaking your head.

“We don’t even know who she really is. She never told us about her friends, her home…What else hasn’t she told us?” O only smirked. The weight of the Doctor’s lies sat heavy in your heart, the realization that you put your trust into someone you barely knew. You sag against O’s body as he rubs your back gently.

“I’m sorry,” he says, sincere and soft against your ear. You merely nod.

“Got me, well done.”

You were huddled beside Ryan in the confines of the plane, the air had turned, everything seemed to come crashing around you. O, he seemed so nice, so kind. Like he saw something in you no one else did. Was it all a lie? The party, the way he held your hand as you went in, his quick shy glances and kind smiles. Sure, it had only been a day or two since you met him, but you thought you were friends. O- no- the Master, stood before the group, a stricken and terrified Doctor in front of him. There was a commotion, everyone scrambling to get to the front of the plane only to find a bomb set to detonate. “NO! Doctor! Do you really think that I wouldn’t make that sonic proof Doctor!” Oh god, you were going to die here. You press your back against the side of the plane like it was going to save you, your eyes still glued to the Master’s form. You flinch when he turns to you, offering out his hand.

“Come with me. We can be amazing. Stick with me (Y/N), because I control everything.” 

“No!” The Doctor rushes forward, the plane shudders violently, “I won’t let you lay a hand on her!” The Master laughs, a maniacal, terrifying sound.

“Really Doctor?” he turns to you, “who would you rather trust? Me, or her, she’s been lying since the beginning. I’ve just been playing the part.” You blink, sparing a glance at the Doctor. Her eyes were wide and pleading, the sonic clenched in her hand. Behind her, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham shared the same look. You don’t know them. You realized. Neither of them. At least they all had each other. Yaz, Ryan, Graham, they all knew each other but you. You were an outlier, someone they picked up out of pity, pity the Master didn’t give you. With a shuddering sigh, you take the Master’s outstretched hand. He grins, pressing a kiss to your head before turning to the Doctor with a smirk. 

“Oh, and Doctor. Before you die I just want you to know. Everything you know is a lie!” and with that, the two of you transport off the plane, leaving the others to die.

When you landed it was back in his ship. “What have I done?” you mutter, burying your head in your hands and flopping onto the bed. You killed them, you helped him kill them. Gently, the Master lifts your chin kneeling down to you. 

“You made the right choice,” he says, cupping your cheek, “I like you. You’re different than her other pets, there’s something dark in you.” You flinch, your hands come to wrap around his arms as he cradles your face, his thumb brushing stray tears. 

“You killed them,”

“And you let me,” he says, leaning closer to you, your noses almost touching. “Tell me you don’t feel it, what I feel for you.” You don’t answer, but your grip on his arm loosens and you know that’s answer enough. “Do you feel it?” he says, “that rush, the feeling of satisfaction. They’re going to die, all of them everyone whoever hurt you. And it will feel so,” he presses a kiss to your lips, then your cheek and then your neck, “so good.” he nips gently at your neck, you gasp, tilting your head as his hands trail down your neck, then your shoulders, then your chest squeezing your breasts as he sucks a mark into your neck. You let out a shocked moan, hands coming up to curl into his hair. 

“Master…” you whimper as he pulls back to tug your shirt over your head. 

“Say it again,” he growls against your skin, sucking hickeys along your neck and down to your chest. He shoots up quickly, a hand wrapping around your neck and pushing you to the bed, “say my name,” he growls, his hand constricting your neck just enough for you to still be able to speak.

“M-master,” you wheeze hooking your legs around his waist as he rocks his hips into you. You feel him, rock hard and pressing against your stomach. As his other hand slips down to your jeans you realize that you want this more than anything. You suck in a shuddering breath as his hand tightens around your throat and his other hand tugs your pants off and onto the floor. 

“Beautiful,” he purrs, his hand leaving your throat to brush up against your cunt in a way that has you moaning before you even suck in a breath. He doesn’t take his time, pulling your underwear off and shoving a finger into you without hesitation. You yelp, gripping the sheets. You hear him hum in your ear, pushing his finger in and out before adding a second, then a third, his thumb brushing against your clit. He nips at your ear, sucking on your earlobe as he fucks into you with his fingers.

“M-master please..more,” you please, rocking your hips into his hand. His free hand unbuckles his dress pants and pushing them down along with his underwear and before you know it he’s lining up and pushing into you. This time it’s slow, his hands coming to rest against your hips as he fucks into you. You’re moaning, but it’s drowned out by his soft grunting in your ear. You wrap your arms around him, fingers digging and pulling at his soft brown hair. He rubs at your clit with one hand, the other leaving bruises on your hip as he slams into you.

“Say my name,” he growls, in your ear, “say it!” his thumb presses against your clit one land time and you cry out his name as you cum on his cock. He finishes a moment after, emptying into you with a soft moan of your name. 

The two of you spend a moment beside each other, before he stands up, pulling you up with him. He presses a soft kiss to your lips, “come, there’s work to be done.”


End file.
